zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
2.4-The Three Vallière Sisters
"The Three Vallière Sisters" is the fourth episode of the second season of The Familiar of Zero. '4.1 LOUISE ROOM.' Outside the front gate, Fut4-SaitoSleepingRollOver.png Fut4-SaitoSleeping.png Fut4-SaitoHandLandsOnLouiseChest.png there are two carriages parked outside. In side Louise room Saito and Louise are sleeping in the bed. He always has his same shirt on and she in her night gown. He talking in his sleep and drooling. “You have them, you have them…” Fut4-LouiseMadAtSaito-a.png Fut4-LouiseGoing2KickSaito.png Fut4-LouiseGoing2KickSaito2-a.png He rolls over and his winds up on her chest. He kind of half awake. Louise is now half awake. His hand automatically starts to rubs her chest. Saito “Nothing.” You see someone walking down a hallway. Then you see Louise standing at the foot of the bed mad. “This… This dirty dog!” She hits him with a foot to the face. Just then the door slam open and there is Elèonore with very long blond hair, blue dress, white blouse, and Fut4-ElèonorInTheDoor2.png Fut4-ElèonorInTheDoor.png pink neck bow neck rap standing there with a very mad look on her face. “Louise!” Louise with a very mad look on her face looking at Saito and hears from Elèonore. “Chibi-Louise!” Louise stops and her eyes go wide open with surprise. Elèonore standing in the door way with her hands on her hips. Louise still not looking at Elèonore yet and stands up straight, surprised. “El-Elèonore!” Saito is out on his back. Elèonore “I see you are up early… That’s perfect, get ready!” Saito come out of it and sits up. He looks over to see Elèonore yelling at Louise. “Hurry up already!” Louise is cowering back. Elèonore has this bossy look on her face. “We are going home.” Louise jumps back in shock. Saito is still half daze looking from Louise and Elèonore. '4.2 OUTSIDE WITH SIESTA.' Siesta was walking in the court yard when suddenly she sees Elèonore dragging Louise behind her by her hand. Louise is dragging Saito behind her on the ground. “Please wait, Elèonore.” Elèonore stops, looks at Siesta and point over to Siesta. “You over there, you are coming too.” Elèonore is dragging Siesta behind also and Siesta has no idea what happening eye wide open in surprise. Siesta “Let me go!” Elèonore “I will have you work along the way.” Siesta “Let me go!” You see the two carriages going off down the road away from the Academy. Julio standing near the gate with his dragon next to him. “What a noisy bunch….” '4.3 BACK HOME.' Two huge gate open to a road up to a very large maner. The two carriages are coming down the road. One carriage has Louise and Elèonore and the one ahead of them has Saito and Siesta. Saito “It is cramped in here, are you ok?” Siesta “Yes…” Louise “He is getting close to her again!” Elèonore grabs Louise cheek start pulling. “Chibi-Louise, I am still talking to you.” Louise is in pain. Louise “I am sorry, Neesama.” Elèonore lets go. “Since we started you have been looking away, you have no composure do you?!” Louise is holding her cheek. “But… My Familiar…” Elèonore “Honestly, with those military drills the Magic Academy is unusual, I just can’t leave you there. When we get home you are going to train to be a bride!” Louise “But…” See realize what she said and the look on Elèonore face of mad to the point of flame would be coming out of her mouth. “But?! Yes, it is! Chibi, Chibi-Louise!” Elèonore grabs Louise cheek again and pull her closer. Louise is in pain again. '4.4 THE OTHER CARRIAGE.' Shot of Siesta, a little sad and looking down. Shot of both of them. “Siesta, is something wrong? You’ve been down lately.” Siesta “I have realized your true feelings. You and Miss Vallière… That’s why I have given up…” The carriage hits a big bump and they grab each other. But from the other carriage it looks like they are hugging each other. Louise sees this. “You horny dog!” You see her wand stick out the window. A far off camera shot from the forest looking back toward the road and where the carriages are there is a large explosion, blinding light, and smoke. '4.5 AT THE LOUISE HOME.' Coming to Louise home in the late evening you see Saito and Siesta sitting in a topless carriage all raggedy and burnt. Their hair is in all direction. They look up to see a big gate. When it opens there is a large four story mansion all lit up. They are both wide eye staring at the home. Saito “This is Louise’s… home?” The two carriages move up to the house. The anime house doesn’t have the normal mansion front road in front that has a turnaround loop for carriages. Walking down the main hallway there is two rows of about ten male and ten women servants on either side of the red carpet. “Welcome home, Elèonore, Louise. At the bottom of the steps waiting for them is Cattleya. “Louise, welcome home my little Louise.” She the same color hair as Louise. Louise is very happy to see Cattleya. Louise “Chi-neesama!” Note: From translator “Chi” is probably a nickname Louise made for her sister, Cattleya. Saito “She is very beautiful.” Then he notices the very large bosoms “And also…” He goes into his own little dream world and starts to drool a little. Louise jumps into Cattleya arms. “It has been a long time, Chi-neesama!” Cattleya “Louise, let me get a good look at your face. My, you have become ready pretty.” Louise “Oh, Chi-neesama… How is your health?” Cattleya looking at Louise. “Thank you; it is the same as always. Don’t worry; it has always been like this.” Elèonore steps behind them. “Cattleya, where is Mother?” '4.6 DINNING ROOM.' In the dining room with a very long dining table. At the far end the three sisters sitting and the mother at the head of the table. There is a large fire place behind the mother with servant on either side of the table. The sisters and the mother eating their meal as Saito stands behind Louise by the wall watching. Saito to himself. “Damn, I’m also hungry…” Mother eating small bites of her meal. Louise takes a glance at her mother then asks her. “Hmm, mother…” Elèonore jumps in. “Mother, please clearly tell Louise, to quietly stay at home! She is a failure at the Magic Academy after all…” Louise stands up. “I- I am not like I used to be! I am being useful to the princess! She says that my power is necessary.” Elèonore “Your power? What can a zero like you do?!” Louise “That is…” Louise forgot nobody is supposed to know what she can use void magic. (Note: in the novel Louise mother uses her very powerful magic to attack Saito and Saito cut some of it down but Louise stop her mother spell in its track. This give Louise mother that something has change with Louise.) Elèonore “Mother, we should really hurry and make a bride. How about the second son of Baron Albert?” Saito “Bride?!” Louise “Why does it have to be like that? You should be getting married before me!” Note: In some cultures the oldest daughter has to get married first before the next youngest can get married. This way it is a good chance that all the daughters will get married and the younger sisters would be helping to get the older sister married off so they can get married. “What happened to your engagement to the Count of Burgundy?” Cattleya “Louise, that is…” Elèonore in the mode of flame coming out ears and mount. “Chibi-Louise! For you to speak to me in that manner, you have apparently grown more arrogant!” Louise steps back looking at Elèonore. “The engagement has been canceled, canceled ok, do you have a problem with that?!” Louise is standing stunned. “Why…?” Even all the servants in the back ground are sad and looking down. Elèonore “I don’t know, I have already reached my limit anyway…” The mother claps her hand twice and everybody stops and looks at her. “Elèonore, Louise, we are in the middle of dinner.” Elèonore “But, Mother…!” “We will discuss Louise’ future after Father returns home tomorrow.” You see Louise grabbing her dress very tightly. Saito see this behind Louise. '4.7 NIGHT TIME.' Saito in his room talking to himself. “Louise really is part of a noble family… Her world is different from mine. And … And… Is she really becoming a bride?!” Siesta in another room sitting on the end of a bed. “If Saito really likes Miss Vallière, I thought giving up and backing off would be best but, but it doesn’t seem like they have really progressed…” she gets up and walks over to the mirror on the wall. “Even I am equivalent as a woman!” She looks down at her breast. She spins around with a big smile on her face. “No matter how you look at it, it seems I win!” '4.8 CATTLEYA ROOM.' Louise “Why does Elèonore always bully me?” As the camera pans the room there are animal asleep all over the room. Cattleya empathic to animal “Even in the past it has always been like that.” Louise is sitting in front a vanity mirror and Cattleya standing behind her looking into mirror at Louise. “You are pretty, and that worries her. She also loves you so she really tries to look out for you.” Louise “That is not true!” Cattleya “It is the same for me too, because I do love you, I also know all about you. You have reached that age where you are starting to fall in love…” Louise is startled and her face turns red. “I haven’t fallen in love!” Cattleya “You shouldn’t hide it, I know you have.” Louise is getting defensive. “I really haven’t fallen in love!” '4.9 SIESTA WALKING DOWN TO SAITO ROOM.' Siesta walking down the hallway to where Saito room is at and knocks. “Saito… Saito?” She opens the door and goes in the room. '4.10 CATTLEYA ROOM.' You see in the shadows it looks like Louise and Cattleya in the same bed. Cattleya “What is wrong? You can’t sleep? Are you thinking about someone? I wonder if it is the boy you brought with you earlier.” Louise is suddenly wide eye. “You are wrong, he is just my Familiar, I don’t love him!” Cattleya “Who said anything about love?” Louise covers her head with the blanket. “I hate you, Chi-neesama…” Cattleya mockingly “Oh no, I have made someone hate me.” She turns over and pulls the blanket back to see Louise. “You should go... to the place you do belong.” Louise is thinking about it. '4.11 LOUISE IS WALKING DOWN THE HALLWAY.' Louise is walking down the hallway with a blanket wrapped around her talking to herself. “I... It… It is not because I want to see you! I am Mage, a Nobel, for you to always serve me is only natural! I am only seeing you because if you don’t see your Master then as a Familiar you will be lonely.” She is standing in front of a Saito door. “Th… Tha… That is really the only reason!” She opens the door. She sees a pile of blanket lumped in the room. She drops her blanket and craws under the blanket. She moves around and cuddles. She notices something is not right with the other person. “Saito.?” The blanket start moving a lot and blanket comes flying off. Siesta and Louise are looking at each other. Louise “W… Wh… Why are you here?!” Siesta “Miss Vallière…!” Louise “Why are you in Saito’s… my Familiar’s bed?!” Siesta “Sa… Saito, he… Saito called me. Yes, Saito said ‘Please come to my room tonight’… Saito called me so I came!” Louise is stunned speechless. '4.12 LONG DARK HALLWAY.' A camera shot of a long dark hallway with many doors. Saito is walking down the hallway. “Louise’s room is…” He is looking door to door. He decides on a door. “This one?” He opens the door and looks in. He sees the bed and moves over and sees the person head sticking out a little from the blanket. Saito whisper “Louise. Louise, I want to talk about you becoming a bride…” Camera pans down and you see Elèonore who is facing away from him listening half asleep.” (Note: I don’t know why she is wearing her glasses in bed.) She has a flash back dream to her talk with the Count of Burgundy about the engagement. Count of Burgundy to Elèonore and she think it is the Count in the room. Count “I have always wanted to see you, I regret canceling our engagement.” Elèonore “Count, I beg you, please embrace me without saying a word!” She sits up and grabs Saito who she thinks is the Count. Tears are rolling down her face. Saito thinks it is Louise and in his mind “All of a sudden; and at her parent’s home. Is this for real?!” Elèonore pulls Saito into the bed on top of her. His hand moves over to her breast and he feel it. Saito “Wait, was it like this?” Something different. Elèonore notice something different also. They turn to look at each other. They both screem. They jump up looking at each other. Elèonore “Y… You, what is a commoner like you doing in my room?!” Saito “This is a mistake, I mean; I’m very sorry, please excuse me!” Elèonore “Wait!” Saito turns to see her standing on the bed. “A Commoner with bad manners must be punished!” Elèonore is standing on the bed with what looks like two whips with her eye glowing and her hair kind of floating in the air. Saito “I am sorry, I will not do it again. Please forgive me! I will never get close to you, I didn’t want to anyway!” Elèonore “What did you say?” Saito “No, it’s a mistake; hmm … I am very sorry!” He looks for a way out. Camera shows the night sky with two moons. Saito yelling “Stop!” '4.13 CATTLEYA ROOM.' Cattleya is sleeping in her bed. She hears a noise and opens her eyes and the door opens and Louise is standing in the doorway. Cattleya sits up. “Louise?” Louise slowly walks over to Cattleya with her head down so that her bangs covering her eyes. Louise jumps into Cattleya arms crying. Cattleya comfort Louise big sister to little sister. '4.14 OUTSIDE BALCONY TEA TIME.' Half round balcony with a round table. The mother and three sisters sitting at the table. Camera zooming in to the table. Elèonore, mother Duchess Karin, Cattleya, and Louise. You hear the Dukes voice. “So Louise has returned?” Everybody looks up to see Louise father the Duke of Tristain walk up looking down at Louise. He has a monocle and blond hair and mustache. “Her arrival was late, wasn’t it?” Duchess Karin “Did the military conference drag on?” Duke “Yes, I must leave soon again. What a difficult time in the world. We are at war, but dispatching troops will agitate the people. The Queen is having problems.” Louise stands up. “Father, about Henrietta stirring up the war…” Duke “What do you know?! Listen Louise, you need to stop forcing yourself to learn magic, Just come back home and become a bride.” He is being pompous about the whole thing. “I won’t discuss it anymore!” Louise is down about it. She perked. “Father!” He walks away. '4.15 PIN DOWN LOUISE.' Cattleya and Elèonore are standing. “It’s been decided, let’s hurry and start Louise’s marriage proposals. That is the best way to calm this girl down.” Louise “What! But Elèonore should get married first!” Elèonore jumps over to Louise and grab her cheek and pulling very hard. “Like I said, my engagement was cancelled!” Louise “I am sorry…” Elèonore lets go, Louise is in pain. “But I don’t want to get married…” Cattleya “Mother, too suddenly force Louise into marriage will only trouble her.” Mother Duchess Karin with stern look on her face. “Louise, do you have a lover?” Louise is looking down. Everybody looks at Mother. Louise looks up “No, I don’t have one!” She in panic mode. Cattleya and Elèonore look at Louise. Louise is totally embarrassed and is turning bright red. Elèonore “There does seem to be someone you like…” Louise “No, there is not!” A close shot of Mother probing eyes. “Who is it? Which noble family?” Close shot of Elèonore eyes. “A Count? A Baron? It can’t be a Semi-Baron or lower class, can it?” Elèonore has a surprise look on her face. “This girl. Is it true?! To fall in love with a person of low social status.” Mother closes her eye and put her hand up to her forehead. “This girl always make me worry…” Louise screaming “I didn’t fall in love, I didn’t!” She runs off. '4.16 SAITO ROOM.' Saito remove bandages. “That hurts! That sister is really violent.” Lying back on his bed. “I wonder how Louise is doing…?” Saito hear a knock on the door. “It’s open.” He sits up. Get up and goes over to the door. He opens the door to see Cattleya standing there. Cattleya “Would you mind if I come in?” Saito “Not at all, please come in!” In his mine “I wonder if Louise will become like this when she gets older.” He is looking how breast Cattleya has. “If so…” He is in a dream world.” Cattleya is smarter and wiser then you think. Cattleya “Louise will become even more charming than me when she gets older.” His little dream pops and looks at her. Cattleya “You know what, at this rate Louise will become a bride.” Saito is surprise. “You don’t want Louise to get married right? She is in the courtyard, so can you go to her? That girl, whenever something goes wrong, she hides herself in the boat in the courtyard. Once you get Louise, leave the castle. There will be a carriage waiting.” They both sitting on the bed. She sits up to get closer to him and put her hand to hold his face. Cattleya “I wish for good fortune between you and Louise.” She kisses him on the forehead. “I will leave my cute sister in your hands. Knight.” Saito is stunned. “Am I the Knight?” '4.17 OUTSIDE COURTYARD.' Camera pans over a bridge and then a lake. There is small pier and a small boat. There is tarp in the boat. Louise to herself “I haven’t fallen in love… After all Saito thinks more about that maid than me…” Close up. Tears are running down her face. She pulls the tarp and covers up. Just then Saito hand comes in and pulls the tarp cover back. She sees Saito. Saito “Louise, let’s go we are going back.” She sits up on her elbow. “Saito!” Saito “Your sister has prepared a carriage for us.” Louise “It doesn’t matter; I don’t care about you anymore.” Saito “What are you saying?” Louise “I can’t tell my family about void magic… No matter how hard I try no one will acknowledge me.” Saito stands up. “Jeez…” He gets into the boat. Hold her hand. She has a surprise look on her face looking down at her hand. Saito “Then I will acknowledge you.” She looks into his eyes. Saito “I will affirm your entire existence. So stand up already.” Louise “Stop lying, considering you called that maid. You like her more right?” Saito “Are you stupid?!” Louise “Who are you calling stupid?!” Saito “Who has to deal with your sister’s temper?” He is in her face. “Who has to be a Familiar of a flat chested Master like you?!” Louise “You’ve said it now!” Saito “Yeah, I will say more too. I am tired of dealing with this war, missions, you becoming a bride!” Louise “Then just go somewhere else then!” He is mad. “I like you!” Her eyes widen. Saito “I do like you. When I look at your face my heart starts to race… That is what love is, right? And for you to say something about a maid…” Louise starts to open her mouth. Saito “Why do you think I am risking my life to prot Fut4-LouisePushSaitoAway-a.png Fut4-SaitoILoveULouise.png Fut4-LouisegetHuggFromSaito.png Fut4-LouiseTellsSaitoHeCanTouchHer-a.png Fut4-SaitoGoseIntoDreamland-a.png Fut4-SaitoOnTopOfLouiseInTheBoat.png Fut4-SaitoKissLouiseInTheBoat.png ect you?! It’s because I love you!” He is surprise at what he said. She surprise at what he said. He looks down. Louise “If you are lying to me then I will kill you…” Saito “It’s not a lie!” He gives her a big hug. She pushes him away. “W…Wai…Wait! You know… Ready…” Saito slide into view. Louise “Because you not only told your Master that you like her but the fact that you vowed your loyalty, Y… Yo… You deserve a reward.” She a very red face. Louise “Only th… thi… this one time. Y… Yo… You can touch any part of your Master’s body!” Saito goes into shock. Saito “I may die~” He kiss her. The boat is floating in the lake as they both disappear into the bottom of the boat. Louise “Wait, Saito… I like you” He kisses her again. Louise “No Saito, wait…” He kisses her again. Saito “I like you, I love you, I really love you.” Louise “You really love me? Really really?” He kisses her again. The boat is floating across the lake. Louise “No, you can’t… you can’t so suddenly… Don’t get carried away…” Saito “I love you Louise, I really love you.” He kisses her again. The picture whiteout and is a blank spot and the returns then the boat hit ground on the shore. '4.19 OPEN EYES.' Fut4-DukeMad.png Fut4-DuchessMad.png Fut4-TheBoatFloat2InFrontOfFather-Mother.png|'The worse thing happen.' Fut4-InFrontOfFather-MotherLouiseThrowSaitoOut2.png|'Louise Throws Saito out of the boat.' Louise opens her eye to see her father the Duke and Duchess looking down at her. Louise sits up to see her father and mother and servants standing around the boat. Somehow she manages to through Saito out of boat and on to the ground. Saito “What are you doing?!” He looks up to see Louise Father looking down at him. He is thinking this isn’t good. Duke “Decapitate him!” The servants start to move in. Fut4-SaitoPullsOutDerflinger4.png Fut4-SaitoPullsOutDerflinger.png Fut4-SaitoPullsOutDerflinger2.png Fut4-SaitoGrabsLouiseAndJumpOutofTheBoat-a.png Fut4-SaitoWithLouiseRunningFromMotherFather.png Saito jumps up and grabs his sword. Derflinger “You were so close partner, you just needed a little more…” Saito “Be quiet! We can talk later!” Saito starts to running through the gantlet of servants swinging his sword. Louse is sitting in the boat dazed. Saito jump into the boat and grabs Louise around the waist. He jumps out of the boat into the air about ten feet up and twenty away. A servant “Just what is he?! He isn’t human! He lands in front of Duke and Duchess. Start running. “Please don’t worry about Louise, Father!” (Note: ??? Is expecting he will marry Louise that he already call Louise father, Father.) Duke “Don’t mess with me!” He uses his cane and fire a magic bolt. Saito dodges to the right and the bolt misses. (Note: In the novel both Father and Mother are both high end mages. The Mother has taken on whole army by herself. When she puts on her armor she looks like a tank.) '4.20 THE GATE.' Saito runs out the main gate holding Louise in his arms. Fut4-CattleyaSendAChainBreakinSpell.png Fut4-CattleyaSendAChainBreakinSpell2.png He sees a large golem ahead pull up the draw bridge. “What should I do?” There is large magic spell bolt come from the castle. It wraps around the chain the golem is pulling. It melds into the chain. The chain disintegrates and the draw bridge drops. He looks back to see Cattleya in the window of the castle with a smiles and a little wave. He sees the carriage. Siesta lean over front the carriage seat waving back at Saito. “Saito, hurry!” He sees carriage and Siesta. “Siesta!” He takes Louise to the carriage. '4.21 RIDE BACK.' A shot of the carriage from behind. There is Saito and Louise leaning next to each other. Louise “I can believe what you said earlier, right?” Saito “Of course.” Louise “Saito, where were you last night?” Saito sits up. “That is…” He chuckles. Louise has a serious look on her face. A shot of Siesta in the driver seat through the front window. “Is it true that you called her to your room?” Saito “Of course not! That is… With your older sister…” Louise is in his face. What! Did you do something to Elèonore?” Saito “No, I didn’t mean for anything to happen… Your sister was the one that…” Louise is even more into his face. “Just as I thought, you did sneak into her room!” Saito “Only because I mistook her room for yours.” Louise “I can’t forgive you!” Her foot is in his face. “It was stupid of me to believe in you! This lying dog, perverted dog, horny dog!” Shot outside the carriage of Siesta. Saito “I am sorry!” Siesta thinking “Only I can give Saito true happiness.” Louise “Unforgivable… I will NEVER forgive you!” Siesta thinking. “Using my charm as a woman I will win against Miss Vallière!” Louise “Are you listing? This stupid dog!” As the carriage going down the road to the Magic Academy main gate in the back ground. Zero No Tsukaima Season 2 <> Top Of Page [[2.3-The Paladin's Sword|'<< Full 2.3 The Paladin's Sword ']] - [[2.5-The Spy's Seal|'Full 2.5 The Spy's Seal >>']] Three Vallière Sisters, The Three Vallière Sisters, The Category:Anime